Elissa's Secret
by scmax
Summary: "No. I am a Doctor who works freelance for a company. That company just happens to be Shield, and they bankroll the clinics I set up in third-world countries. I told you all of this in Calcutta, I just didn't mention their name because they have no control on what I do." I say crossing my arms and staring him down.
1. Chapter 1

Hello my fellow writers and readers,

A little Authors note here! I have written several chapters of this story already, But I am only planning on posting one once a week. The reason why is because I have school to deal with, and a new job to fit into my schedule. I would like to say thank you in advance for reading my story, and I hope that you like it. Feel free to leave reviews and tell me what you think. I enjoy reading what people think, and could use some ideas if they are thought of. No I do not own Avengers or any of Marvels Characters. If I did I wouldn't have had Pietro die in the second Avengers (tear).

Thank you and Enjoy

Scmax

* * *

"Professor Xavier are you in here?" I ask peeking into his office.

I wait in silence for a few seconds before opening the door wider and slipping inside. I haven't played this game since for a couple of months, since power has gotten stronger. Standing in the middle of the room, I closed my eyes and opened my senses. The room was empty of emotions, but I could feel the residue of the emotions that were in the room. This was new to me and surprised me but made me happy too. I couldn't wait to find the Professor and tell him.

An advancement to my empathy power made me run out of the room in excitement and search for the Professor somewhere in the school. I followed my senses till I found the Professors emotions and followed them to the cafeteria. I ran into the room forgetting about it being full and straight over to Professor Xavier and the other Professors at the school.

"Professor Xavier, Professor Xavier!" I squealed running over to his table.

"Miss Elissa, calm yourself." Professor Scott says smiling at me softly.

I smile back at him and take a minute to catch my breath and calm down enough to tell the Professor my good news. Professor Xavier waits patiently until I look up ready to tell him about my discovery.

"My empathy power has advanced!" I squeal jumping and clapping my hands.

"That's wonderful Elissa. What did you notice has changed?" Professor asks.

"Well I was looking for you in your office and thought you were playing that game with me. But when I sensed the room I could only feel the residual emotions in the room." I say bouncing on my feet.

"That is good dear. Soon you will be able to read emotional imprints left in the environment and objects." Professor Xavier tells me.

"Oh wow."

My eyes grow wide in wonder and I leave the cafeteria drifting away in my thoughts.

* * *

"Hey Elissa your brother is here!" Professor Storm called out.

I was in the kitchen at the current moment cutting up some fruit for a snack when Professor Storm called out to me. That's when I discovered a separate ability from my empathy ability. I got excited and forgot what I was doing and ended up slicing my finger open. I hollered out in pain and had my big brother and my favorite Professor running into the room. My brother stood there in shock and Professor Storm dove into action. She pulled me over to the sink as I stood there numb with shock. My hand was covered in blood and the pain was had me whimpering. Once Professor Storm placed my hand under water the pain started to go away until it was completely gone. She pulled my hand out of the water to find no sign of a fresh cut on my finger, which was really fascinating to me. So much that I grabbed a knife and was about to cut my palm when my brother stopped me.

"What the hell are you doing Elissa?" He asks prying the knife from my hand.

"I was about to test a theory that just popped up." I say looking up at him innocently.

"You were about to slice your hand open." He points out.

Professor Storm takes the knife from my brother and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"I think her theory might prove to be correct, and if it is not. We have the best doctor here." Professor Storm says handing me back the knife.

Before my brother could say another word, I took the knife and cut my palm open. I held my hand out to them and we all waited for it to heal up.

"Huh… Oh I know." I say making the two of them jump.

I run over to the sink and turn on the water to place my hand underneath. When I couldn't feel the pain anymore I pulled my hand out to see no fresh cut again. I grab the knife, cut myself again, and walk over to the stove.

"Elissa, don't you dare." My brother warns glaring at me.

I look at Tony for a minute and stick my tongue out at him, before turning on the stove. I stuck my hand into the flames and waited till the pain was gone again. When I pulled it out the cut was gone, just like with the water.

"Elements, I can heal using the four elements. Possibly more, but I won't know for sure without more test." I say looking at my palm and ignoring Tony's look.

* * *

"Ma'am can I see your ticket please?" The flight attendant asks breaking me from my thoughts.

"Oh yes, Sorry." I say handing my plane ticket over.

"Thank you, we'll be arriving in an hour." She says handing my ticket back.

I thank her and slip my ticket back into my purse. Time to put on my music and relax until the plane lands. I'm not new to traveling by plane, I've just never been a fan of the landing or taking off part. I went back into my mind and blocked the emotions of the people on the plane.

* * *

"Elissa, are you sure you want to travel for that company? You don't know anything about them, except that they will bankroll your clinics." My big brother says worried about me.

"Yes, I want to do something good with my abilities and I know that they need help in other countries. Besides I read through the entire contract with a fine-tooth comb. You taught me well brother, you have no need to worry." I tell him rubbing his arm.

Tony takes a minute to think my plan over and finally gives his consent. I jump into his arms and give him a big hug.

"Ugh, how is it that are rolls are always switched. I'm your big brother. I should be reassuring you about traveling all over the world." Tony sighs resting his chin on my head.

"I know Tony, but I am the more sensible one. You couldn't hide your emotions from me if you tried." I chuckle squeezing him before pulling back.

"Yeah, I know. But you can change them to make me willing to let you go." Tony points out.

I gasped and put my hand up to my heart pretending to be hurt.

"I would never do that to you." I say acting shocked.

Tony eyes me skeptically and then we both crack up laughing remembering the time that I did use my empath power to get what I wanted.

* * *

The plane landed with a jolt and everyone started moving around and gathering up their stuff. I stayed in my seat and waited for everyone to disembark. When the isle was clear I got up, grabbed my purse and carry-on bag, and left the plane. This would be my second visit to Calcutta and I was glad to be back. This is the only place where I felt wanted and really needed by the people. Besides the weather was fantastic here and the food was delicious. Yes, I am a little weird and I wouldn't have it any other way. I guess you could say that I was like my brother without the playboy aspect of his personality. But enough about that, I am back home where I belong. Now I just need to find the person that's supposed to take me to my new home.

I fished my luggage off the carousal and walked over to the front doors to look for anyone familiar. I didn't see anyone that I knew, but there was someone standing there with my name on a card.

"Hello, I am Dr. Elissa." I say to the man holding the card.

"Ah Dr. Elissa, welcome. Did you have a safe flight?" He asks throwing the card away.

"It was nice, but it's not my preferred method of travel." I shrug.

"I apologize about that Dr. Elissa. Would you like to see the village now?" He asks looking out the doors.

"Yes please. I have missed Calcutta."

He grabs some of my bags and I grab the rest and follow him out to his jeep. We get in and he drives off to the village. The man points out several changes in the village, and asks if I would like to stop anywhere first. I tell him that I just want to get to my new home and get acquainted with the village again. The man nods and drives to the edge of the village where two bungalows sit on the outskirt of the village.

"They said that you requested to live outside of the village, but not too far away from the people. We have one other Doctor that lives beside you. He is quiet and spends most of his time working, so I doubt you will see him much." He says stopping in front of the newer bungalow.

"Is he a mission Doctor?" I ask curious.

"No, he just came here a couple of years ago, and the people started going to him for treatment when they heard he was a Doctor." He says unloading my luggage.

"Well that's good. I'm glad the people had someone to help after I left." I say grateful for this Doctor.

"Yes, well do you need any help bringing your luggage in?" He asks after getting everything out of the back.

"Oh, no thank you, I can handle the rest from here. One question though. Will I be working in the clinic with this other Doctor?" I ask wringing my hands.

"No ma'am your clinic is beside his. The Doctor knows about you, but he prefers to work alone." He says rubbing the back of his head.

"Okay, that sounds fine."

"Alright, well you have a fine day Dr. Elissa, and if you need anything just call my supervisor Director Fury. He will get you whatever you need." He hands me a car and starts to get back in his jeep.

"Wait what happened to Mr. Coulson?" I ask worried for him.

"He is away on an assignment right now and couldn't be here. Director Fury is his boss. The big Boss." He says starting the jeep.

I thank him and step aside next to my luggage. The man waves and leaves with a trail of dust billowing up behind the jeep. I sigh in comfort and look around at my surroundings. I'm finally home and I couldn't be happier about it. My brother didn't want me to come here again, but what can he do to stop a 33-year-old woman. Well he could do something as Ironman, but Tony wouldn't stoop that low just to keep me home with him. Besides this is where I belonged, I could always feel something pulling me here. Especially these past couple of years since I left. I turned away from the view and was about to step into my new home when something stopped me. An intense wave of anger came over me making me stumble in my steps. I knew this feeling wasn't coming from me and looked around to see a gorgeous man walking my way. He was about as tall as Tony, but more muscular. He wasn't walking my way though, instead he went into the house next to mine without a word. He must be the Doctor that man was telling me about. I wonder why he's so angry, man I haven't felt this intense of a feeling since I was a beginner in my empathic ability. This is going to be fun.

After I unpacked and went shopping, I cooked some food and went to bed feeling satisfied. Tomorrow would be a new day, and I couldn't wait to see the villagers again. I fell asleep that night still feeling some of the Doctors anger, but pushed it to the back of my mind to deal with in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello my fellow readers,

Well here is the second chapter I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Scmax

~Recap~

After I unpacked and went shopping, I cooked some food and went to bed feeling satisfied. Tomorrow would be a new day, and I couldn't wait to see the villagers again. I fell asleep that night still feeling some of the Doctors anger, but pushed it to the back of my mind to deal with in the morning.

* * *

"Hey Tony what's happening in Harlem? Is that the Jolly Green Giant?" I ask watching the news on the big screen in the living room.

"What Liss?" Tony asks walking into the room.

"The Jolly Green Giant is destroying Harlem, look." I say dragging him over in front of the television.

"That's the Hulk Liss, His name is Dr. Banner who is a genius." Tony gushes.

"Awe, do you have a man crush on the Jolly Green Giant?" I ask holding in my laugh.

"Nooo, I just respect the good doctor, and I'm a fan of the Hulk. Now don't you have something more important to do?" Tony asks crossing his arms.

"Yeah I guess I do. But you can't deny you have a man crush on the man." I say.

Tony growls and goes to grab me, but I skip out of his reach and run out of the room. I have a martial arts lesson to get to and the instructor hates it when I'm late.

* * *

The next morning, I wake up confused about my dream. I haven't had the Jolly Green Giant dream since I last left Calcutta. I shook off the dream and got up to shower and get dressed. I put on a long, light blue skirt, and a white spaghetti strapped top with my black flats that I wear every day. After breakfast, I grab my bag that has everything in it and leave for my clinic.

When I get there, there are children and some teens crowding around the door and peaking in the window. I stand there amused for a while before clearing my throat making them all jump. The kids turned around with wide eyes and I had to laugh at how cute the little ones looked.

"What's this a little convergence around my clinic?" I ask crossing my arms.

The little ones look at me like they just got caught with their hands in the cookie jar, and the big kids all smile and rush over to me.

"Dr. Elissa, Dr. Elissa your back." They say all trying to hug me.

I laugh and hug each of them in turn, and step back to see how much they had grown.

"Wow you all have gotten so much older, and are these little ones your siblings?" I ask looking to the little kids.

"Yeah, they wanted to come with us to see the new Doctor." Arnav says

"Well in that case, come inside everyone and I'll get you guys some cold pop." I say heading to the door.

The kids cheered and followed me inside the clinic. It was cooler in here than outside, and I noticed an air conditioner set into the wall. I guess the company added some things onto my list. It's not really necessary but I do appreciate the gesture. I went over to the little refrigerator in my office and got out several cans of coke. I know it's not good for anyone, but these kids deserve a treat. I walk back into my office and see a couple of parents there talking to their children.

"See mom it's Dr. Elissa, she's back." Prisha says pulling on her mom's hand.

"I see that, Elissa how are you dear?" Malak says pulling me into a hug.

"I am great, how are you doing Malak?" I ask pulling back.

"I am good, I work for Dr. Banner now but I can come back to work for you." Malak offers looking around the clinic.

The name of the other Doctor catches my interest and reminds me of my dream. He must have been the angry man that becomes the Jolly Green Giant. Oh, man I have got to meet the man and his counterpart.

"Oh, no Malak, I don't want to steal any of Dr. Banners nurses or his clients. I am just here to help take the load off his shoulders." I explain patting her shoulder.

"What a good woman you have become Elissa. Children come let's let the good Doctor be alone on her first day." Malak says motioning Prisha and a little boy over to her.

I said goodbye to the group and hugged everyone one last time before I was finally alone. I went back to my office and grabbed a coke for myself. Looking around the office I saw some state of the art equipment, and wondered why my employer was supplying me with stuff I didn't need. They had never done this before, and I was a little curious and wary about why they were supplying me with things that were not on my list. I thought my employers knew that I didn't need the equipment to do my job. A suspicious feeling started nagging in the back of my mind, but I just pushed it away for when I get home.

That day I spent my time going over the equipment and the exam room, where I rearranged everything to my liking. I went home tired and bored that night, also a little disappointed that I didn't get to meet Dr. Banner. I cooked some supper and was eating it when I felt that intense anger come over me again. I breathed my way through it and applied my techniques to calm the anger in me. I guess Dr. Banner was home now and doing whatever he does. I finished eating, cleaned up the kitchen and poured myself a glass of white wine. I grabbed my laptop and Phone and snuggled down into the couch. At eleven my skype rang and my brothers face appeared on my screen.

"Liss, how's where ever treating you?" Tony asks having to yell to be heard over the machines in the background.

"Tony turn off your machines." I sigh still barely hearing him.

"What?" Tony asks.

I sigh again and grab my phone to send him a text. Tony looks at his phone and back to me before rolling his eyes and shutting down the machines.

"Better?" Tony asks walking over to his computer.

"Yes much. What the hell are you working on now?" I ask looking around the destroyed room behind him.

"It's a surprise. Plus, it won't be finished till you come and visit." Tony says shrugging off my question.

We talked for a little while longer, till my other line rang. This call I wouldn't miss for the world, so I rushed Tony off with a quick goodbye and hung up. I talked to the person on the other line till we were both about to fall asleep. After getting off skype with them, I laid down on the couch and fell asleep.

This became routine every night, well except the falling asleep on the couch part, and I never missed a video chat with my favorite person in the world. I did miss several from my brother though, but I always called him back.

* * *

It's been two months since I moved to Calcutta and my clinic is doing good. I haven't taken any of Dr. Banners patients, but I have helped lighten the load a little. The village and surrounding villages are happier places too. I still haven't meet Dr. Banner, though I have seen him walking back to his house every night and when he goes on his lunch break. I have a feeling that he is avoiding me, but all I can feel from him is anger. I can now better control the anger I feel when he comes within ten feet of me. I must say that I have not had this much practice controlling my empath power since I first discovered it. But it is a good way to practice, and I do want to know what he feels under that layer of anger. On the days that the clinic was slow, and I had some free time. I would search out Dr. Banner and start trying to delve deeper into his emotions. It took a couple of days to be able to read him under that top layer. What I found was surprising to me, not his emotions, but that I could feel the hulks emotions the deeper I got into Dr. Banners emotions. They were the same person, yet completely different. What Dr. Banner felt, the Hulk didn't necessarily feel.

One night I was working on fixing myself some chamomile Tea, and thinking about the complicated emotions of both Dr. Banner and the Jolly Green Giant. When I felt that wave of anger closer to me than ever before. I knew he wasn't going home, because I have never felt his anger this close. It took me a minute to relax myself and employ my techniques to overcome his anger, when a knock came at the door. I jumped and almost dropped my mug, never expecting Dr. Banner to actually come and visit.

"Just a minute." I holler out when he knocks again.

I shake myself loose and set my mug down, turn the stove off, and walked over to the door. I open the door to find Dr. Banner standing there with his back to me. He looked really tense and was looking around at the village. I stood there and studied him for a second before clearing my throat and making him jump.

"Sorry about that." I apologize when he turns back around.

"It's okay." He says nervous as hell.

"Would you like to come in Dr. Banner?" I ask holding the door open wider.

"Thanks." He mutters walking into my home.

He stands in the middle of the living room looking around at all the pictures on my wall. He looks a little awkward, so I decide to save him and offer him some tea. Dr. Banner accepts politely and follows me into the kitchen. He sits down at my small table and fidgets with his hands until I hand him a mug of chamomile tea.

"Thank you." Dr. Banner says before taking a sip.

"Your welcome." I say going to sit down opposite of him.

We sat there for a while just sipping on our tea, when Dr. Banner cleared his throat and opened his mouth like he was about to say something. He changed his mind at the last minute though and went back to looking down at his mug. I hold in my laugh at his actions and decide to just start the conversation myself.

"So, Dr. Banner it's nice to officially meet you." I say trying to break the stiff atmosphere.

"Yeah…" He chuckles nervously, "Sorry about that." Dr. Banner says rubbing the back of his head.

"Ah it's alright, the villagers told my you were the silent type." I say making up some excuse.

"Sadly, they are right." Dr. Banner says giving a small smile.

We finish our tea in half awkward, half comfortable silence, when my phone decides to ring. Dr. Banner jumps at that and ends up crushing his mug in his hand.

"Shit." He mutters dropping the broken mug pieces.

"Oh no." I gasp.

I ignore my phone for the time being and grab Dr. Banner's hand, making him jump again. He tries to pull his hand away, but I'm already dragging him over to the sink and turning on the water. I quickly rinse his hand off, and pull the glass shards out. Dr. Banner tries to pull his hand back again, but I stick it back under the water and use my healing to close the cuts on his hand. I turn off the water once it starts to run clear and hand Dr. Banner a towel.

"Thanks." Dr. Banner mutters.

"No problem." I say a little distracted by looking for my phone.

I find it in my purse and find that I've missed the call of someone important. I'm about to call them back when I remember that Dr. Banner is still in my kitchen. I turn around to see where he's at and must jump back to avoid bumping into him.

"Oh sorry…Is something the matter?" I ask worried.

Dr. Banner is just standing there looking back between his hand, me, and the kitchen sink. I sigh and put my phone on the coffee table, before motioning him into a chair. Dr. Banner sits down slowly, unsure if he should just leave, or ask his questions. I wait patiently and am eventually rewarded when Dr. Banner starts to speak.

"There's no mark, no indication there ever was any injury." Dr. Banner says looking right at me.

"Yes." I nod urging him to continue.

"Why? How did you do that?" Dr. Banner asks trying to wrap his mind around everything.

"Well I have a power to heal using the four elements." I say a little slowly so that he can wrap his mind around it.

I know that he is the Jolly Green Giant, but turning into a giant, green, raging machine is a bit different from having the ability to heal using water, fire, air, and earth. Dr. Banner sits there looking at his hand and tracing his palm trying to find evidence of a cut. I'm sorry to say that there won't be any evidence no matter how hard he looks. My phone starts ringing again and I get up to answer it this time.

"Hey Jo." I answer wincing at the yelling coming from the other line.

"Calm down Hun, calm down. I just had a little situation to deal with. It's all good now so don't worry." I calm down the person on the other end.

Dr. Banner stands up from his seat and heads to the door. I tell Jo to hold on and walk over to the door with Dr. Banner.

"It was nice to finally have you over Dr. Banner. I hope you come over again." I say extending the offer to him.

"Bruce, call me Bruce please, and thank you for the tea. Goodnight." Bruce says leaving.

I watch him walk back to his house then shut the door and lean against it. It's not until I hear my name from far away that I remember my phone and Jo.

"Sorry Hun. So how was your day today?" I ask trying to distract them.

It worked easily and Jo talked for an hour about their day, I got my turn in, then said goodnight a couple of hours later. I knew the kitchen would need to be cleaned before bed; but I was too tired and just decided to do it in the morning.

The next day Bruce came over to my clinic during his break with some food enough for two. I invited him into the office and cleared off my desk of everything but my computer.

"This is a nice surprise." I say as we sit down to eat.

"I just wanted to thank you for last night." Bruce mutters digging into his food.

"Hey I'm a Dr. I'm here to help." I say digging into my food as well.

"I know, but you could have kept that part hidden from me." Bruce points out getting a little comfortable in my presence.

"That's true, but I know about your secret, so you should at least know about one of mine." I say looking up at him.

"W... What secret?" Bruce asks rubbing the back of his head.

"Come on Bruce I'm an American. How could I not know about the Jolly Green Giant?" I say.

"Um… Don't you mean the Hulk?" Bruce asks going back to eating.

"No, I mean the Jolly Green Giant, the Hulk is everyone else's name for the other guy." I shrug.

We ate the rest of our food in silence. While Bruce thought things over. I felt his and the Jolly Green Giants emotions, and found that the other guy liked that name. I wonder how he would feel though if someone else called him that? I shook that thought from my mind and started to clean up the empty containers.

"Are you working here because of the other guy?" Bruce ask grabbing my arm.

I stop what I'm doing and turn around so he can look into my eyes and believe me.

"No, I am here because Calcutta is my third favorite place to be. I didn't even know you or the other guy was here until I heard your name mentioned." I explain to him.

Bruce doesn't let go of my arm, but stands there studying me and trying to figure out if I'm telling the truth or not. All of that was the truth, I just left out some information that he did not need to know about.

"Okay, I believe you. But please don't mention the other guy to anyone." Bruce request.

"Bruce, I wouldn't do that to you. I understand about having a secret you don't want anyone to find out about." I say touching the hand that still gripped my arm.

"Sorry." Bruce says letting me go.

"It's alright. Bruce…"

"Dr. Banner, Dr. Elissa, are you in here?" Malak calls from the front room.

We look at each other, both feeling a little awkward, before leaving the office and going out to the front room.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello readers,

Here is the third chapter. It's a little shorter, but I just wanted to go ahead and get it out there for ya'll. Please review, I like to read the bad reviews and the good ones. How else can I become a better writer without a little review from my readers? I would like to thank Nocturnal Storyteller for their review. And I do not own the Avengers...

Scmax

* * *

Bruce coming over to my clinic during lunch time, became a regular thing for us. Some days we would just talk about our patients and other patients in the past. We talked about the parts of our lives that were safe to talk about. It wasn't until a year passed that we began to fully trust the other, and opened up about our past. Bruce told me all about his first love, and how he became the Hulk. I told him about my past at the school for mutants and about my power to feel and read any emotion coming off anybody. That started a long discussion that ended up with him at my house with a cup of chamomile tea (like his first visit). We sat in the living room this time, each of us on the opposite ends of the couch.

"Okay, so let me get this straight." Bruce says setting down his cup.

I had just explained the full extent of my empath power, and it was a lot to take in all at once. He sits on the edge of the couch with his hands clasped between his legs, and turned where he can still see me.

"You can not only feel people's emotions, but also manipulate them, and use them against people?" Bruce asks.

I nod confirming what he asked, and wait for him to continue.

"Okay, so you can also find a loved one across great distances, tell a lie from the truth, and feel the environments emotions as well?" He asks turning to look at me fully.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it." I say setting my cup on the coffee table.

"Huh."

That was all he said. Then he just sat there looking at his hands and thinking over all that I told him. I could see that he had a couple more questions to asks, but didn't know if he should. Instead of encouraging him to ask, I just sat back and waited for him to make the decision for himself. What he asked though shocked me, as I didn't expect him to ask this question so soon.

"Can you feel the other guys anger?" Bruce asks wringing his hands.

I sigh and place my hand over his to try to ease his nervousness a little.

"Yes, I can Bruce, but he's not all anger." I say softly.

Bruce snapped his head up at that and looked at me like I was crazy. I couldn't help but laugh at that, and had to control myself at the hurt look on his face.

"I'm sorry Bruce, I wasn't laughing at you. It was that blast of shock that I got from you." I say placing my hand on his shoulder in apology.

Bruce relaxed under my touch and a soft look came over his face.

"No, I'm sorry Lissa. I know the other guy is not all anger. I just didn't think you would be able to feel that deeply into his emotions." Bruce admits taking my hand in his.

"Well I can. I can read both of you so easily now, and it's only because I've been able to spend time with you." I say quickly when I feel him start to tense up again.

"You haven't gone reading our emotions, intentionally have you?" Bruce asks going back to his old self.

"No, no Bruce. I would never do that to you or the Jolly Green Giant. It's just that the longer I spend time with a person, the better I get at reading their emotions and the layers hidden underneath the top layers." I explain.

Bruce takes a minute to take that in and relaxes his hold on my hand. He asks a couple more questions about what I could feel from the Jolly Green Giant, and I answered him with nothing but the truth. I told Bruce that the Jolly Green Giant was like a curious little kid, it's just that he didn't know how to control his anger. Bruce laughed at that and agreed with me. Which kind of shocked me, but I laughed with him when I got over the shock.

We finished our teas after that discussion and just kept the rest of the conversation light. That is until my phone rang and Jo's name popped up on the screen.

"Jo?" Bruce asks handing me my phone, "Sorry I didn't mean to look." He added.

"It's okay Bruce, but I should take this or my head will get bitten off again." I say feeling a little guilty.

"Oh yeah of course. I should probably go it's getting late anyways. Goodnight Elissa." Bruce says walking to the door.

"Goodnight Bruce." I call out before he can shut it on me.

I sigh and answer my phone, feeling a little guilty that I haven't told him about my other secret.

"Ugh you would not believe the day I just had." Jo says as soon as I answer.

My mind is still on Bruce though so I don't hear Jo at first. Well that is until Jo screams in my ear, affectively gaining my attention.

"Jesus Christ Jo, why did you yell?" I snap moving the phone to my other ear.

"Well you weren't listening to me. I was trying to tell you about my day Miss Carbonell." Jo snaps right back.

"Hey watch your tone." I warn glaring even though I knew Jo couldn't see me.

"Sorry, sorry. But I had a rough day today and wanted to tell you all about it." Jo says.

I can imagine her on the other side of the line pouting, with her lower lip sticking out in that puppy dog look she does.

"Oh, stop pouting and tell me all about your day." I say laying back on the couch to get comfortable.

"First before anything, I miss you and want you to come back to be my teacher. Now you won't believe what happened to me today. First my best friend decided to run off with her boyfriend, and the professor asked for my help in finding them. Then when I did, she tried to use her powers on me. I guess she's joining magneto's side." Jo ranted on.

I could imagine her pacing in her room while talking about her day, and tried to calm her down a little. It worked to some degree, but then she just worked herself back up again. I laughed to myself and settled back for a long conversation, that was just mostly Jo ranting about this and that.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello my dear readers!

Sorry it took me so long to get this next chapter out. College and mother drama this week has kept me busy. Well here is chapter four and I hope you like it. I want to thank Lyvendel for their comment, and I would like to thank 10051Yaya182769, Archrsphoenix, BlackRoseBruns, Lil-B-Rebel, Lyridium, QueenOfHEL666, Seraphina Peverell Slytherin, and Turtle-Tastic3000 for following the story! Thank you all and reviews are apreciated!

~Scmax~

* * *

The next couple of days I didn't see hid or hair of Bruce, and had to ask Malak if he was okay. She explained that the next village over had an emergency and Bruce went over to handle it. I thanked her and went back home for the day to pack some bags. I was going on a little vacation at the end of the week, and needed to be ready to go for when my ride came. Luckily Bruce came back the night before I was leaving and came over for some tea and relaxing conversation. We were sitting in the kitchen while the tea brewed just talking about what happened at the next village.

"So, there's some type of illness going on over there?" I ask getting up to pour the tea.

"Yeah, I need to go back tomorrow and stay awhile longer. Can you handle everything here?" Bruce asks.

I can feel him watching my every move and get a little nervous at that. I don't let it show, and I don't know why I'm getting nervous around Bruce. It's not like I'm scared of him or the Jolly Green Giant. Although I haven't meet the other guy yet, but I really want to. I sat Bruce's cup in front of him and sat down with my own before answering him.

"Actually, I will be gone for a while as well." I tell him.

"Where are you going?" Bruce wonders.

"Back to the states for a couple of months. I have to check in with my brother, and visit Jo for her birthday." I tell him feeling a peak of jealousy in his emotions.

"Jo's a girl?" Bruce asks taking an interest in his cup.

"Yes Bruce, Jo is a girl. One of my former students that is really close to me." I explain trying to keep the laughter in.

I watch Bruce closely and see a slight hint of pink on his cheeks. I have to quickly look away from him to keep from blushing myself. Which is odd, cause I haven't blushed since I was a teenager.

"Hey Bruce, I've been wondering about something for a while now." I say trying to break the awkwardness in the air.

"Yeah?" He asks looking up from his cup.

"I was wondering if I could meet the Jolly Green Giant when I come back?" I ask looking right at him.

"No." Bruce says right away.

"Oh, come on, you didn't even think it over." I say throwing up my hands.

"The answer is No Elissa. I don't trust the other guy to not hurt you." Bruce says standing up.

"That's bull Bruce and you know it. The Jolly Green Giant is curious about me. You may be able to feel his emotions much deeper than I can. But you can't deny that he doesn't hate me, and wants to meet me too." I say poking his chest.

"Get this through your thick skull Elissa Carbonell. You will never get to meet the other guy and he will never get to meet you. I don't care if he's curious about you or not. The Hulk can kill you and I am not risking that." Bruce says grabbing my hand to keep me from poking him.

I looked at him like he was stupid for a minute, before pulling my hand back and getting right in his face. I know it was probably not a good idea to piss him off, but he was pissing me off right now.

"You stupid ass. Have I not shown you what I can do with my healing ability? No don't talk, I am talking right now." I snap when he goes to open his mouth.

"You know, it hurts me that you don't trust the big guy to be around me. Cause that means that you don't trust me either, and don't try to deny it. I can still feel a little mistrust in your emotions toward me. When I feel the Jolly Green Giant's emotions, I don't feel any distrust toward me. It's you that's holding yourself back Bruce, by not trusting me or the big guy. Now please get out of my house." I say walking over to my door and opening it.

Bruce doesn't say a word, just stares at me for a minute before leaving like I asked. I slammed the door behind him and went back to the kitchen. I gathered the cups up and put them in the sink planning on washing them. My hands were shaking so much though that I had to set the cups down and pace a little to calm down. Well enough that I could call my brother and ask for a favor without dropping my phone.

It took around thirty minutes of pacing for me to calm down enough to call Tony. I asked that he send the jet tonight, instead of waiting in the morning. Instead of asking me a whole bunch of questions like he usually would. He just agreed and told me that he would see me in the morning. I got my bags ready in the front room and brewed some more tea for the wait. It took around three hours for the jet to get here and someone to knock on my door. Before I could get up to answer the door Tony sauntered in like he owned the place.

"Well come right on in Tony." I snap a little irritated still.

"Whoa little tiger, what's your problem?" Tony asks wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"Sorry Tony, I just got into an argument with a friend. Can we just get to Miami now please?" I ask slipping out from under his arm.

I could feel Tony's worry as I grabbed my bags and walked out the door, just leaving him standing there. By the time I got to the jet, Tony was running up behind me and took my bags from me. I rolled my eyes at him and walked into the jet to see Happy sitting there not looking very Happy. Tony walked up behind me and made me move further into the jet so the door could be closed.

"Alright Happy, tell the pilot to take off." Tony say plopping down on the couch with his feet up.

Happy got up from his seat and went to the front of the jet. I sat down in the chair next to Happy's chair and leaned it all the way back. Happy came back a minute later and sat back down in his seat.

"The pilot says it will be four hours to New York." Happy says buckling up.

"New York?" I ask sitting up quickly.

"Yep. The Stark Tower has been built and we will be staying there." Tony says not even looking up at me.

"Is that what you were working on last year?" I ask remembering our phone calls.

"Maybe." Tony says smirking.

"Ugh your annoying." I grumble laying back down.

"So are you." Tony sings.

"Shut up Tony and go to sleep." I sigh closing my eyes.

I try to ignore him, but he keeps on talking nonsense. I finally get tired of him, grab the pillow behind me and smack him on the face.

"Shut up before I smother you." I say whacking him again for good measure.

Tony shuts up at that and crosses his arms and starts to pout. I roll my eyes and close them trying to find that sleepy feeling. When I find it, I push the feeling onto Tony and wait for him to fall asleep, before laying back and relaxing.

That is always one good use of my empath power, to get Tony to shut up and fall asleep. This isn't the first time I did that to him either. He used to stay up all hours of the night and even for days on end. This would worry Pepper and she would usually fly me down from school just to get Tony to sleep for a day or a couple of hours. That was when I was younger and still working on controlling and developing my powers. Now all Pepper has to do is call me and get Tony to talk to me, before I can put him to sleep. It took a lot of practice to transfer my emotions to him over the phone, and soon I could just focus on Tony from long distances and manipulate his emotions.

The jet arrived in New York four hours later like the Piolet had said and I woke Tony up from his slumber. He had a little drool on the side of his face and I decided to be nice and tell him about it. Tony glared at me though and whipped the drool off before leaving the jet in a huff. I don't blame him though as I was laughing when I told him. Happy helped me with my bags this time and opened the car door for me when Tony shut it in my face. He put the bags in the trunk and got in the driver's seat. Tony was still pouting beside me so I decided to make it up to him.

"Hey Tony, I have a surprise for you." I say nudging him in the ribs.

Tony ignores me and turns his head to look out the window. I roll my eyes at his antics and turn to start poking him on the shoulder. It took about ten minutes for him to get annoyed and grab my finger.

"You laughed, I'm mad at you." Tony says before dropping my finger.

"Aww I'm sorry big brother, but you looked so cute with drool on your face. I promise to make it up to you." I say moving to peak at his face.

I could see him trying to fight a smile and poked him in the ribs a couple of times before it finally came out. Tony sighed and turned to me with an evil look in his eyes.

"You promise to do what I want to do?" Tony asks a smirk coming over his features.

"I know I'm going to regret this, but Yes, I promise to do what you want to do." I say resigning myself to some kind of nightmare plan Tony was cooking up.

We arrived at Stark Tower then and Tony pulled me out of the car and straight into the building. He ignored the reporters trying to get his attention and pulled me straight to the elevator. He pressed the button for the top floor and leaned back against the wall.

"Surrounded by reporters like always." I tease shaking my head.

"You know the public loves me. Ironman is a hero to them." Tony brags.

The elevator dings and opens before I could give off a sarcastic remark to that. Tony drags me out of the elevator and to the windows that overlook the city.

"Well how do you like it?" Tony asks hopping around like a little kid.

"This view is amazing Tony." I say walking a little closer to the windows.

"He knew you would like it. You should see your room." Pepper says walking into the room.

"Pepper." I squeal turning around.

We hug each other tightly and walk out of the room talking like we just saw each other the other day. I forgot all about Tony as Pepper showed me around the penthouse and finally my room.

I walked to the middle of my room and turned around to look at every inch. The wall facing the outside was just windows, letting me look out over the city. I had a big screen TV, a beige couch and chairs. My bed was a queen size bed with beige blankets and brown sheets and pillow cases. I had a huge walk in closet and a big bathroom with a jacuzzi tub and a steam shower with glass walls.

"Wow. Pepper this is amazing. Is Tony trying to make it to where I won't want to leave again?" I ask getting a little suspicious of my brother.

"Honestly Elissa, I have no idea. But I do know that he has a lot of things planned for your visit." Pepper says linking arms with me.

We laughed at that and walked back to the living room together. Tony wasn't there though, so Pepper called out to Jarvis to find him for us.

"Misses he's in the elevator on his way back up with some Chinese food for Miss Elissa's first night back home." Jarvis informed us.

"Thank you, Jarvis." Pepper says.

"Your welcome Miss Pepper." Jarvis says.

"Is Jarvis in every room?" I ask looking around the living room.

"Yes, he is. I made sure of that after the last incident." Tony says walking into the room.

"What incident?" I ask taking some cartons from him.

"Pepper darling why did you steal my sister away from me? I wanted to show her, her new room." Tony pouts sidestepping my question.

"Because I knew you would make too big of a deal out of it." Pepper says kissing his cheek and taking the rest of the food from him.

Tony play glared at Pepper and me, then came and joined us on the couch. Pepper popped in a movie and we all sat back to eat and relax.


End file.
